This invention relates to a combination weighing and packing device used for successively weighing out batches of product, each having a weight equal or close to a predetermined value, and sequentially packing them in bags or the like. More particularly, this invention relates to twin-type combination weighing and packing device.
A typical example of "twin-type" combination weighing device is disclosed in the Japanese patent opening gazette No. 60-161530. This device includes a pair of conventional combination weighers having a common dispersion feeder and individual delivery ports. The aforementioned "twin-type" combination weighing and packing device is composed of such twin-type combination weighing device and a pair of packing machines coupled respectively to the above-mentioned delivery ports for packing the batches of product delivered from the respective combination weighers. A suitable example of such packing machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,965. Such twin-type combination weighing and packing device is advantageous in that it occupies a much smaller installation area as compared with two discrete combination weighing and packing machines having comparable power of production. However, the pair of combination weighing and packing machines of this device are functionally independent of each other and it is difficult to operate both machines in a predetermined timing condition such as synchronized mode which is often desired, for example, when the packages are to be delivered from both machines onto a common belt conveyer, in order, at predetermined intervals.